


Forever Starts Today

by YuriWriter30



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriWriter30/pseuds/YuriWriter30
Summary: As Eli Ayase starts her new life as a college student, her independency grew to the point that she believed she doesn't need someone to be by her side. Her past lessons and observations of people had taught her to build multiple, sturdy walls no one could possibly break in order for her to avoid any distractions that will arrive in her life.Until she met Nozomi Toujou, a photography major student residing within the same university as her.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico, Sonoda Umi/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

_I had always wondered..._

_What would life look like without the woman I love?_

_That fateful day changed my entire existence in this world instantly._

_I was surprised,_ _confused_ _._

_But I never regretted it._

_Because you saved me when I was at my lowest._

_You gave me the love, which I thought I could never receive._

_Don't think that I will give up on you though!_

_I will have you._

_Not as a friend._

_But as my eternal partner._

_I love you.._

_Until the end of this lifetime._


	2. Chapter 1 - Stunned

It was a fine morning.

Where in the birds would fly and huddle on the grasses, looking for worms, where in the cold mist would slowly subside because of the sun rising from the horizon. Anybody would feel that comfortable atmosphere and the dimly lit streets.

A tall, blonde woman stood in her balcony; her hair is tied into a high ponytail and she is wearing a casual three-fourth, white polo shirt and black slacks with black shoes to match. She has a cup of coffee on hand as her blue eyes peered down into the streets, where there are now a few people coming out to either go to work or do their morning runs.

The woman finally smiled as she took a small sip of her coffee while she continued to observe further of her surroundings with the gentle wind caressing her face.

"First week of college. First week of living alone. I wonder what life awaits me here in Tokyo?" She muttered as she closed her eyes halfway, seemingly anticipating of the new day ahead. The sun is almost up when she finished her cup and she went back into her room to get ready.

It took her around 30 minutes to get to her university, and as she looked around, she couldn't help but be at awe as she witnessed the tall buildings, which looked similar to museums. Along with it, she saw the vast garden-like, open space in the middle of the entire university, where there is a huge statue of Amaterasu, placed at the center of the field. On one side of the space, there is another building, which is open and has a high roof, there are also bleachers settled on three sides of the space, leaving one side open as a form of entrance.

 _Whoa..._ Eli's mind began to wander around that small part of the campus with her eyes glimmering in anticipation and with a wide, opened mouth to match.

"A fly might enter your mouth, you goofball." A voice said from behind her and the blonde immediately turned towards the speaker,

"Nico! You're here early!" Eli responded with a bright smile.

"As much as I want to chime in with your energy, I couldn't, right now. Jeez, it is cold out here!" Nico shivered as she hugged herself for warmth.

"But, you're wearing your jacket." The blonde blinked.

"Shut up! I have a cold, too, ya know!?" Nico sniffed and the short, bubbling sound could be heard as a proof.

The other chuckled, "Should I get some medicines for you?"

"No, thank you. I already got one. By the way, do you already know where you're going from here on? This university is really large!"

"That's true. I'm still trying to get used to it but I will be able to make it into my first class on time. Maki will meet me here later."

"Hello! Maki is a pre-medicine major and you are a criminal justice major. How are you guys supposed to be in the same class together?!" Nico crossed her arms.

"I'm surprised you know what course I took." Eli blinked.

"I am also surprised that you would take such a thing. Everyone knows that you do best in paperwork and handling managerial stuffs and would focus on business or something."

Eli chuckled, "Surprise, surprise, then."

"What made you choose that, though?"

"Hmm," Eli pondered by diverting her eyes elsewhere with her eyebrows furrowed, making a small crease on her forehead, "as a former student council president, I want to protect people and give them a safe haven, where they can be themselves. I want to reach a greater height when it comes to saving people and this is what I had come up for."

"Jeez, Eli, you sound like a superhero or something but I don't mind your ambition to that. Good luck, though! And oh! We should have lunch with a friend of mine later, you will love her!"

"Oh? First day of school and you are already nudging me to a blind date?" Eli teased with a small laugh.

"It's not a blind date if I am third-wheeling it." Nico definitely burned Eli on that one.

The blonde finally gave a full and louder laughter, which sounds music to anyone's ears due to its soft and rhythmical tones, "Jeez, you are having your cycle, I suppose."

"I just finished mine last week, thank you. Now, I will go on ahead, I have to meet a few more people up!" Nico waved as she walked passed by the taller woman.

Eli turned to watch the other leave with a smile on her face before she let her feet drag her towards the open building and sat on one of the bleachers beside the entrance.

Moments later, a woman passed by the building, together with another woman with blue hair, walking beside her.

The woman had long, purple hair, tied into two low ponytails. Her turquoise orbs focused on her friend's golden ones. They were chatting casually, similar to the ones Nico and Eli just had.

"Really, now? Why not search into those online stores or ask Hazeltine about it? She's extremely knowledgeable about those things." Said the one with long, blue hair.

"Though, if I asked her then she would literally ask Yuri to buy that one for me." Answered the woman with purple hair.

"Fair point and it is beyond my knowledge to why she would have her buy such things when she is also wealthy."

"Rich people don't know what to do with their money." The purple-haired giggled.

"Did you know that I had to scold Yuri because she would always spend her fortune? We had a long talk last night."

"And she ended up going to the condominium she bought you just to apologize to you all night, I have heard about it from Nico-chi."

"Wha-?!" The blue-haired woman could feel her cheeks heating up that she had to look away out of embarrassment, "I-I had already forgiven her even before she went to the condo!"

"Awwww, Umi-chi is blushing!" Nozomi laughed as she diverted her attention elsewhere. She sooner caught a glimpse of Eli and that caused her to look at the said woman with her smile dropping.

Eli's eyes looked serious enough as she reads a book quietly. She seems to be focusing on it to the point that no one could disturb her.

Nozomi blinked as she stared up at the blonde for a little more, without realizing that her eyes are glistening with admiration and before she knew it, she had stopped walking, allowing Umi to pass by while she was blabbering.

 _Ahh.. she's beautiful.. I wonder what her major is._ Nozomi's said at the back of her mind.

Umi sooner realized that her friend is not beside her anymore and stopped in her tracks to look back, finding the awestruck Nozomi, she raised an eyebrow and looked at where she was looking then back at her.

 _Jeez.. this woman.._ Umi thought before she called out for Nozomi,

"Nozomi! We will be late!"

Nozomi blinked as she came back to reality before turning her head towards Umi, "R-Right! Sorry about that!" She replied as she quickly paced up and followed Umi. They then, began walking again towards their school building.

The purple-haired looked over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of the blonde one more time before a thought sprung up:

_Will I ever see her again?_

Despite the odds stacked against it, since the university is vast, her mind added,

_I hope we will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AAAAAAAAA finally it's hereeee!!! Hope you guys like it! Updates will be every Saturdays and Sundays at GMT+8! Share me what you think of it! Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 2 - Surprised

That one glance has brought bewilderment to Nozomi as she goes through her day in her classes. Sure, she would talk to her classmates and friends to how she would usually talk to them but, the additional image of Eli’s face has been deeply embedded into the depths of her mind. She couldn’t forget that woman and not even her schoolwork could distract her from remembering that beautiful and calming face.

As she stayed in the library with Umi to study, she knows that she has to focus since they have an assignment due tomorrow, so much to expect in college.

Nozomi allowed her pen to twirl around her fingers with her elbow resting on the table and her chin settled on her palm. Her half-lidded eyes focused on the open book in front of her. Umi, on the other hand was jotting something down on her notebook while she reads the book beside it.

“Say… Umi.” Nozomi decided to break the ice, her voice is not that loud for other students to hear, “How did you start liking Yuri?”

Umi stopped writing and raised her head to look at her friend with her eyebrow raised, “What’s with the question?”

“I was just curious. I mean, Yuri isn’t that overly expressive nor is overly secretive. She is dense and can be childish. She is brutally honest, and won’t hesitate to fight back. So, how did you like her? Not like I am judging her or anything, I just want to hear your side.”

Umi hummed briefly before answering,

“I don’t really know either. Our personalities are similar yet different. It’s true that she is dense and can be idiotic sometimes, much like Honoka.”

“Then why?” Nozomi sooner rolled her eyes up to look at the other woman,

Umi smiled, seeming to remember those beautiful memories with the one she loves,

“I guess it is because of that fact that I had fallen for her. Despite those things you have mentioned, she protects me and makes me feel safe. She doesn’t allow me to sleep with our arguments unsolved. She listens to me and she learns about the things that I love doing. Although, the most important thing to say is that, not a day goes by where in she would forget to make me feel how important I am to her.”

“Hoooh, didn’t know that you were really that soft to the point you don’t use your aura to scare people away. And here I thought you’d be the scariest girl in this campus.” Nozomi laughed and Umi blushed profusely before glaring at her friend,

“I-I’m not scary!” She sharply whispered, “I-I mean, it feels really wonderful that you don’t have to worry about anything!”

“Well, Yuri is internationally rich, how was her family?”

Umi finally calmed down and hummed before replying,

“Her clan is really large that I didn’t get the chance to meet her other relatives. I had only met her parents and older sister so far. She also invited me to join her small family reunion this weekend.”

“Really? Where are you guys going?” Nozomi blinked.

“Texas.”

 _Rich people sure can be scary…_ Nozomi thought with a short hum,

“Wow, you guys go around the world huh?”

“Indeed. Though Yuri would always ask if I want to come with her. And, if I said no then she won’t go as well.”

“Oh wow, guess she became your bodyguard right there.” Nozomi snickered.

“Y-Yeah but why are we talking about my relationship anyway? What caused you to ask?” Umi blinked.

“Ahh, it’s nothing actually.” The purple-haired answered.

Umi heaved a sigh,

“Is it about that blonde girl you saw in the second gym earlier?”

“Whaaaat? Of course, not! I mean—”

“I know you, Nozomi. That stare of yours was far too different from the usual ones I’d always see whenever you were thinking of mischief.” Umi gave her a deadpan.

“Jeez, Umichi, you are too observant.” The purple-haired gave a light laugh.

“But it was true, right? You gained a crush on her?”

“Ehh.. I just thought that she’s attractive that’s all.”

“Oh? Your eyes were twinkling like you just saw a goddess.”

“Well, she does look like one but don’t think of it the wrong way.” Nozomi grinned.

“Then, are you curious about her?”

“Well, yeah but I am just curious about what her major is that’s all! I mean, I always ask that to everyone else I come across with, right?”

Umi sighed at her friend’s stubbornness. She should remind her self every now and then that the other woman will not admit anything unless being driven into the corner. Perhaps, she should take the initiative just to support Nozomi.

Few moments later, the door of the library opened, making the students, including Umi and Nozomi, snap their heads towards the entrance to see who it was, seeing a tall woman with long, black hair tied into a ponytail. The students immediately went back to their businesses as the tall student scanned her russet eyes around the library as if she was looking for someone.

Having Umi within the woman’s line of sight, she walked over and approached her,

“Umi.” The female gently called her lover’s name.

“Ahh, Yuri, you’re just in time.” The blue-haired smiled up at the other woman.

Yuri nodded as a response, “Shall we go?”

“Sure.” Umi then looked at Nozomi, “Are you sure you will be okay here?”

“Of course! Don’t worry! Don’t let me ruin your lunch date.” The said girl snickered teasingly.

Umi rolled her eyes as she settled her notebooks in her bag and Yuri helped the other by grabbing the books and putting them to a spot on where to return it. The blue-haired then stood up and waved at Nozomi, “See you after school, Nozomi.”

“Sure! Have fun you two!” The purple-haired waved back as she watched the couple leave the library, before sighing and succumb to her own thoughts for a moment.

 _Ahh.. being in a relationship like that must be nice.. Umichi is so lucky._ She thought with a smile as she continued reading. She was too focused in both her studies and thoughts that she didn’t get to hear about the library door opening once again,

With Eli, entering this time. The blonde then went to get a few books and finally went to find a seat.

However, all of the seats are occupied, it seems the students are grinding for their homework.

The blonde sweat-dropped and sooner found a spot across Nozomi, where Umi once sat.

 _I guess it won’t hurt.. I will just sit and go on studying._ Eli thought before she moved and sat on the chair in front of the purple-haired.

The sound of the chair being moved perked Nozomi’s ears up that it caused her to raise her head and look at whoever sat as a natural response of her instincts. Her eyes widened in surprise when she gets to realize just who it was.

_W-Wha—?! H-Her!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heeey guys! Hope you liked the new chapter! kudos and comments are deeply appreciated! See you guys tomorrroooow!


	4. Chapter 3 - Attracted

Nozomi just sat there, all frozen up as the blonde continued reading and jotting down on her notebook.

 _I can’t believe it! She is actually in front of me!_ Nozomi thought as droplets of sweat began to form on her forehead while she kept her stare at the other.

_What should I do? Should I pop up a conversation? Will she talk to me? Ahhhhh! I’m not ready! It feels like my head just shut down!_

Eli felt those stares and couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable. Even when she is not looking up, she could tell that Nozomi’s eyes are totally glued at her.

 _This is awkward, is there something on my face?_ Eli thought before she raised her head up to look at the purple-haired,

“Hi, uh.. you’re staring like you just saw a ghost.” Eli broke the ice.

Nozomi flinched in surprise, “S-Sorry! I-I’m Nozomi Toujou! I take photography major!”

“I did not ask about that, was there something on my face?” Eli raised an eyebrow.

“N-Nothing! But your boobs sure is on their decent size!”

A moment of silence and the other students, who have heard that all covered their mouths with their palms to avoid bursting out their laughter.

The blonde had her mouth opened due to shock and it took her a few seconds before she coughed and cleared her throat, “I beg your pardon?”

 _What did I just say!?_ Nozomi thought.

“A-Ahh, sorry, I was a little nervous.” She replied as she scratched the back of her head,

 _Too nervous that you talked about my chest.._ Eli thought in disbelief.

“It’s okay, I mean, I approached you first, it must have had surprised you.” The blonde smiled.

 _Whoa.. her smile is beautiful._ Nozomi’s eyes widened and swallowed her saliva,

“R-Right, it’s okay.”

“But, why were you staring at me?”

“A-Ahh.. I was just curious and I get really nervous around new people.”

“Curious about what?” Eli hummed as she titled her head. It seems she has found a new friend.

“Well.. your hair.. are you a foreigner?” Nozomi asked.

“Ahh, I’m a quarter Russian. I guess most people would be curious about that as well.”

“I see.”

“Since you told me about your name out of the blue, I’ll say mine. I’m Eli Ayase and I am a criminal justice major.”

 _Uwaa.. she and Yuri have the same major, I wonder if they’re classmates.._ Nozomi said at the back of her mind before speaking once again, “Do you perhaps know someone named Yuri Imperial?”

“Yeah, she’s my classmate.” Eli chuckled, “She looks like she gives everyone a cold shoulder but she is actually sweet and friendly.”

“Ahhh, she just doesn’t know how to express herself.” Nozomi giggled.

“I assume you know her as well. By the way, shall we find somewhere else? We are in the library and I don’t think chatting like this is applicable here.” Eli chuckled.

“S-Sure! But.. you are studying and I bothered you.” The purple-haired furrowed her eyebrows.

“It’s okay, I can do a research about it at home. I just came here to have a short look about the topic.” Eli reassured as she stood up and gathered the books, placing them on the corner, where they should settle the returned books.

Nozomi sooner stood up as well and packed up, “If that’s what you said then okay.” She smiled.

“Let’s go?” Eli returned the smile.

“Sure!”

Meanwhile…

“Say.. Yuri.” Umi called out and the taller woman looked over at her,

“Yes, honey?”

“Do you have someone in your class who has blonde hair and a girl?”

“Yes, her name is Eli Ayase. Why do you ask?”

“I believe Nozomi has a crush on her.”

Yuri blinked, “That was fast.. Is there anything you want me to do about it?”

“Yes, can you perhaps help me get Nozomi and Eli closer? That woman will not budge unless she gets driven into a corner.” The blue-haired girl sighed.

“Well, I befriended Eli back in our class and she said that she would go to the library. I just headed there first to fetch you.”

“Hooh? Then, perhaps they had already met. However, I believe things will be awkward for them.”

“I hope not. Eli seems to know how to get along with people.” Yuri replied.

“Really? Then, that’s one thing out of the way.”

Yuri smiled at reached out to softly pat Umi’s head, “You are focused on this, hmm?”

Umi blushed in embarrassment and looked away, “I-I mean, Nozomi has been shoving me around, telling me how lonely it is without a partner. She was too stubborn about it so I decided to start things off here.”

“And this is my first time, knowing that Nozomi gained a crush on someone she just met.” Yuri blinked.

“Agreed but if that’s where she’s happy then we should just support her.”

“You’re right. Guess love at first sight is a thing.” Yuri chuckled.

“Yeah..” Umi smiled as she halted. Both of them didn’t realize that Eli and Nozomi were in the second gym, happily chatting and getting to know each other.

The two of them were laughing and it was obvious enough that both of them enjoyed each other’s company.

“It sure is a thing.” Umi finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the 3rd chapter! Hope you guys liked it! It's short so am sooorryyyy ;-; I had been busy the whole day so I didn't get the time to increase it in length! Votes and comments are deeply appreciated! See you guys next week!


	5. Chapter 4 - Overwhelmed

Days seem to have flown by quickly as if they didn’t seem to arrive at all and before Nozomi could realize it, her first week in the university was a successful and peaceful venture. She was feeling giddy all through the day, looking forward for another week of classes.

Nico noticed this as she came by Nozomi’s apartment to hang out with her and Umi. She was reading magazines while Umi was busy reading classic literatures. Her eyebrow would raise upon seeing Nozomi happily using her phone with her thumbs typing something away. It seems she was chatting with someone.

“You look… weirdly happy.” Nico decided to break the ice as the purple-haired looked over at Nico,

“Really? I think I’m acting like the usual.” She answered.

Umi sighed as she closed her book before eyeing Nozomi and speaking,

“You’re talking to that blonde?”

“Blonde? You mean Eli?” Nico asked Umi, who nodded,

The blue-haired scooted closer to whisper on the raven-haired’s ear lowly yet audibly for the both of them,

“She started being like that ever since she saw Eli on the first day of school. I tried convincing her that she had gained a crush but she kept denying it.”

Nico hummed, “I see, but oh boy that was fast. You mean Nozomi saw Eli back before we had lunch together?”

“It seemed so.”

“Heeeey! It wasn’t like that at all! I was just curious about her and I had wanted to be her friend!” Nozomi reasoned out while keeping her goofy smile plastered on her face.

“That face says otherwise.” Nico gave Nozomi a deadpan as she placed her magazine on the table before moving besides Nozomi, peeking through her phone, “Who are you talking to?”

Nozomi quickly dragged her hand, which was holding the phone, away, “No one. I was browsing the net.”

However, Umi managed to snatch it from Nozomi’s other side and looked into it,

“You were chatting with Eli. That tells the way you smile earlier. Guess your conversations with her looked shameless.”

“Jeez, Umichi! Give it back!” Nozomi immediately went and grabbed her phone from the blue-haired’s grasp, “And so what if I was chatting her right now?! I was just sending her playful messages as my way of making her comfortable!”

“Those look like flirtatious ones to me.” Umi furrowed her eyebrows.

“Those are playful and friendly ones!”

“Does “You know you should get arrested for stealing my heart!” sound like _playful_ and _friendly_?” Umi made sure to slightly raise her tone on the _“and”_ to add emphasis.

“That sounds cheesy as hell, oh my god.” Nico rolled her eyes, making Nozomi blush in embarrassment,

“Well, at least I don’t get all too clingy unlike someone here.” The purple-haired responded, obviously referring to Nico.

“What did you just say?!” Nico retorted.

Umi sighed and took out her phone to check on something, receiving a new text message:

 **“I’m here! Open the door, girls! Open sesame! Hazel-fucking-tine has arrived!”** Is what it says.

The blue-haired groaned as she stood up, “Hazeltine’s here.”

Nozomi and Nico turned to look at her,

“Finally! We can freely stalk on the doms!~” The purple-haired joked.

“Nozomi, stop.” Nico said.

Umi went to the door and opened it, seeing a slightly taller woman with short, black hair and with viridian irises. The woman was carrying a laptop bag that served as a sling bag for her.

The woman grinned widely, “Sorry, I’m late. Got stuck in the traffic.”

“Late, riiight, you were just stalking Yuri’s cousin.” Nozomi said, ensuring that her voice was loud enough.

“I heard that!” Hazeltine said and Umi turned her heels to go to the kitchen,

“Help, Nozomi out as well, she wants to _know more_ about Eli.” Umi said.

“Got iitt.” Hazeltine playfully replied as she casually went into the living room and sat on the sofa, “Maaaan, Cobalt is getting more and more beautiful!”

“Told ya she was stalking the girl.” Nozomi told Nico, who groaned,

“Here, I put my bet on the latter since she wasn’t acting weird recently.” The raven-haired said as she gave Nozomi a few money papers.

“Did you guys just make a bet on me!?” Hazeltine acted out in surprise.

“Well, we always had been ever since the day you vocally told us that you were totally head over heels for her.” Nico answered.

“Jeez, you two!” Hazeltine sooner cleared her throat and took out her laptop, placing it on the table, “Anyway, I did a little bit of research last night in advance so then I won’t have anything to do today. Her full name is Eli Ayase and she is taking criminal justice major. Has one little sister and is currently living in an apartment not too far from here. Also got her photos and I will just give you her routine within the next few days.”

Nico had her jaw dropped as she stared at Hazeltine, even if they had known each other for long, she still finds it creepy that Hazeltine was able to do these sort of things.

“Uwaaaa! Thank you!!” Nozomi’s eyes glimmered, “Please send me the exact address as well so I could pay her a visit!”

Nico sweat-dropped,

_I could feel Eli’s fear from here even if she doesn’t know.._

Meanwhile…

Eli sneezed and sniffed as Yuri, looked over at her,

“Are you okay?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just felt some chills.”

“The air conditioner must have been set a bit too high. Hang on, I’ll lower it down.” The black-haired said as she walked over the said equipment and toned it down.

“Someone must be talking about you.” Cobalt, a tall woman with slightly messy, short, white hair in a pixie cut and with a pair of russet-colored orbs, said.

“I wonder who.” Eli joked before releasing a soft chuckle.

“Could be anyone, since you became a hot topic around the campus right now.” Maki said and didn’t bother looking up from her phone.

“I think this is a perfect opportunity to get yourself a girlfriend since tomorrow is Valentine’s Day.” Cobalt said and Eli almost choked.

“What will you get your girlfriend, Yuri?” Maki asked.

“I’ll take her to Disneyland tomorrow.” Yuri was quick to respond as she sat on the sofa beside Cobalt.

“Guess, we won’t be able to have you and Umi included in the “Get Eli a Girlfriend” project.” Cobalt said.

“Why is it that you desperately want me to get a girlfriend?” Eli asked.

“Don’t mind her, she’s a hopeless romantic.” Maki said.

“Hey!” The white-haired retorted.

Eli chuckled and turned to Yuri, “You said that there will be more people coming over today, what’s the occasion?”

Yuri hummed, “Get Eli a Girlfriend.” She answered.

Eli fell silent, seeming to process what the other just said.

So, it wasn’t a joke?

“Eh?” She had to make sure she wasn’t hearing things.

“Yeah, we will get you a girlfriend today. And I just got a perfect person for you.” Maki said as she rose her phone up and showed its screen to Eli.

The blonde’s eyes widened upon seeing the photo shown in the screen, “Are you serious about this?”

“Well, yeah, since she was the only person whom you had interacted that close so far.” Yuri answered.

“Don’t worry! I am sure it will go well!” Cobalt grinned.

Eli gulped as she saw those expressions and went back to the photo..

It is the photo of Nozomi Toujou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heeey guys! Hope you liked the new chapter! AAAAAA I really did it and aligned it with the event tomorrow jkldsjflkdsjlf! XD


	6. Chapter 5 - Sweetened

The day has finally arrived for both Eli and Nozomi. With everything planned out by none other than their peers, Eli and Nozomi somehow felt that they shouldn’t expect much that it will go _that_ well.

Eli was circling around a tree in the park while she waited for the beautiful purple-haired with small sweats coating her face and neck because of nervousness and heat coming from the sun. It seems she has stayed there for a couple of minutes.

_I was too nervous that I ended up arriving too early. But, I guess that is better than making her wait. I never expected that the weather would be this hot. I should have brought an umbrella._ The blonde’s mind told as her eyes would scan her surroundings to go check whether the other woman was nearby. Upon seeing none just yet, she stopped walking around and went to sit on the nearby bench.

Eli wasn’t supposed to feel nervous since this is just a friendly date on a Valentine’s Day but she was. As much as she tries hard to stay cool, her anxiety grows with each seconds passing by.

Finally, Nozomi arrived and walked towards her. Although her approach wasn’t all casual but it is also filled with nervousness to the point that she wanted to just hide away. Swallowing her own saliva as her final push to release her mustered courage, she spoke,

“I’m here, Elichi! Sorry you had to wait!” She definitely put up that nervous-filled yet natural-looking smile, which seemed to radiate such charming energy that allowed the blonde to be stunned upon looking up at her.

Eli sat there, slack-jawed at the sight of Nozomi’s clothing: a dark poncho blouse with a thin fabric, black scarf wrapped around her collarbones, which aligned with the rim of the neck part of her blouse and a smooth-looking, light blue jeans that matched her black sandals.

Comparing to her own, which is a simple white shirt, topped with a brown leather jacket with black pants and rubber shoes. Forget fashion shows, Nozomi is absolutely a head-turner and could even put most role models to shame.

“A-Ahh, it’s okay. I just got here.” The blonde decided to cover it up with a small lie to not make the latter feel guilty. She couldn’t help but smile with her eyes glistening softly as she stood up.

Eli couldn't help but stare at the latter with her softened blue eyes, which is, unbeknownst to her, beginning to memorize every little details of Nozomi's face and the more she focuses, the more she gets drawn to her. 

She didn't even realize that her heart suddenly palpitated. Although, even if she did, she wouldn't take notice of those sudden fondness and romantical admiration. 

Nozomi noticed the shimmering glow of Eli’s skin caused by her immense sweats, which made her furrow her eyebrows and went for her handbag to grab a handkerchief, wiping it on those sweaty spots of Eli’s neck and face,

“Don’t lie to me.” Nozomi seemed to have figured it out already.

Eli chuckled nervously, “Don’t worry about it, the weather was too hot before I came here.”

“More reason for you to bring a towel next time?” Nozomi winked with a light giggle.

"Yeah, I will--next time." Eli quirked the right part of her lips up, forming a cheeky smirk that caused a faint blush to appear on Nozomi's cheeks but not too visible for the blonde to notice. 

Within a few yards away from them, there is Maki and Cobalt, whom were spying on them using their binoculars from behind the bushes, donning attires of white polos and light brown long coats and dark brown slacks with pale brown-striped, darker brown fedoras. Seeming to be deeply invested into their little pretending-to-be-detectives roleplay for the day. 

"Come on.. come on.. Kiss already!" Cobalt whispered sharply, earning a long sigh from Maki, 

"Are you seriously saying that right now?" The redhead had to pop the question due to how ridiculous Cobalt sounded like. 

On the other side of the park, not too far from where Maki and Cobalt are, there's Nico and Hazeltine, which were doing the exact same thing as the other duo, except this time, they were on their casual shirts and jeans with light rubber shoes. 

"Look at how they look at each other!" Nico was grinning proudly as she observes them through her binoculars. 

"Mhmm mhmmm indeeed. Look at them!" Hazeltine, however, seems to be looking somewhere else with her own equipment. 

"The way they look at each other is making sparks fly between them! how romantic!" Nico continued to compliment. 

"Indeed, look at those sparks flying around that ass, mmm." Hazeltine followed, making the raven-haired stop and look over at Hazeltine in disbelief. 

Only to find the said girl, pointing the lens of her binoculars towards Cobalt. 

Nico immediately smacked Hazeltine upside the head, that made the other stumble forward and yelp upon impact. 

Hazeltine was thankful to have her hands land on the ground upon instinct and because the smack was a bit heavy, it made her groan before turning to her friend, "What gives!?" 

"When did I ever tell you to get distracted? You were stalking someone's butt instead of those two!" Nico answered. 

"Well I couldn't help it! She has a nice set of buns!" 

The raven-haired rolled her eyes before realizing that they have to stop their little playful argument when she saw Eli and Nozomi finally moving out of the park, "And there they go.. should we follow them?" 

"Honestly, let them be. It is their date and besides, Eli is a future police officer, she can and will take good care of Nozomi." Hazeltine said and Nico hummed, 

"You're right." Nico sooner went to look at where Cobalt and Maki were but alas, the two weren't there anymore.

_Guess they must have thought the same thing._ Nico then diverted her attention to the entrance of the park, where Eli and Nozomi were heading somewhere after they had passed through the gate. 

The raven-haired smiled,

_Go for it, Nozomi._


	7. Chapter 6 - Sweetened (Part 2)

Eli and Nozomi headed straight to the movie theater as the first location of their date. It sounded too cheesy but Nozomi doesn’t seem to mind, based on how her eyes are glimmering when she looked around the theater, seeming to look for a movie she wants to watch, with the blonde observing her with a gentle smile plastered on her face.

 _Didn’t know she could be this cute._ Eli had thought as she followed around until her date finally found a movie.

“There! I want to watch that movie, Elichi!” Nozomi said as she pointed at a romantic movie while she looked over at the blonde, who just simply nodded as a response.

 _Usual picks, it seems Cobalt was right about this._ The blonde hummed before speaking,

“Let’s go to the counter for the movie tickets.”

“Sure!” The purple-haired said before the two of them went up to the line. Although, that caused Nozomi to allow her hand to creep up and gently held onto Eli’s.

The maneuver surprised the taller woman, her eyes widening and looking over at their hands then at Nozomi, who seemed to notice her astonishment,

“It’s for formality. This is a Valentine’s date you know.” She reasoned, even though deep inside, she was squealing as she savored the softness of Eli’s hand. One could see all those flowers sprouting around her if they could actually show up.

The quarter-Russian girl blinked at this little discovery—is that really necessary? She wondered. Which reminds her of what Yuri told her:

 _I guess I should follow the procedures to make this date a day well spent._ Without hesitation, Eli pulled her hand and wrapped her arm around Nozomi’s waist, pulling her close to her.

“Wha-“ Nozomi froze up as a purely visible blush spread across her cheeks before eyeing Eli in disbelief.

“I’m sorry, I thought I should do this as a formality as well since it is a Valentine’s date.” The blonde chuckled, “Is it making you uncomfortable?”

“O-Oh no! N-Not at all!” Nozomi stuttered but it is certainly a clear answer. She didn’t expect for the other to be this bold and here, she assumed that Eli doesn’t have that dating experience based on those independent life stories she had once told her.

“Are you sure? You’re getting red.” The blonde raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

“I’m fine! Don’t worry!” Nozomi raised her voice a bit out of nervousness but she had to squeeze in a small amount of confidence in it.

“Alright then.” Eli smiled, relieved that the shorter woman doesn’t seem to mind.

It was until a few more moments later, they finally bought their tickets and snacks. They headed towards their designated cinema hall and sat down on the mid-level seats, where they could perfectly see the entire screen.

And during the movie, Eli would close her eyes halfway out of drowsiness, which she was trying to fight ever since the middle part of the film. This romantic movie is something she would be into if she were still a high school student but things had changed to the point that not even these kinds of things pique her interests anymore.

Nozomi, on the other hand, was sitting there in anticipation while she would grab a small amount of popcorn and put it in her mouth, delighted of its taste, she giggled.

The blonde diverted her attention towards the other, “You love romantic movies?”

“Mhm,” Nozomi answered, “though, I wasn’t this excited to watch them back in high school. I guess you could say that I am beginning to deeply appreciate them now since you are here.”

Eli blushed a bit before she looked away, “I see..”

Nozomi crept up her hand once again and held Eli’s as she looked over at her with a soft grin,

“It is just the start of our date and I could already feel my heart fluttering with so much contentment.”

The blonde froze when she felt that warm and simple touch once again that made her look back at the purple-haired. She could feel it. She could feel her heart pounding loudly that it would certainly jump out of her chest if it weren’t for her ribcage.

However, Eli doesn’t know how to respond to this and the way this is causing distraction to her, she decided to shrug it off and focus on today. Personal matters can wait.

They stared at each other’s eyes for a while before Nozomi decided to look back at the screen after getting a good feel of her pacing heart. It is also because of the fact that she became too nervous.

“Let’s enjoy the movie..” Nozomi said.

Eli blinked as she noticed that Nozomi’s face is getting redder, but she went back to look at the screen, with an answer:

“Sure..”

Nozomi then scooted closer and rested her head on Eli’s shoulder as the movie is starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finallyyyyy two chapters! Sorry I didn't post it last week! I got really busy due to weekend work ;-;


	8. Chapter 7 - Sweetened (Part 3)

After the movie, Nozomi and Eli proceeded to go to the mall to have a little roam around. Although along the way, the purple-haired finds herself having her face as red as a tomato due to what she just did with Eli back in the theater. It was already embarrassing when they lined up and thinking how shameless she had become, it absolutely makes her think of hiding for a while.

They were acting like an actual couple in love.

 _Seriously, why did I even do that?_ Nozomi couldn’t help but ponder as she looked at the stalls they pass by while Eli was doing the same and it seems she was distracted when she sees those book stores.

Along the way, they are walking hand in hand, which is already giving Nozomi the sweats and more intense nervousness.

“Say, Elichi..” She decided to break the silence in order for her to not feel the awkwardness between them, “You’re living alone?”

“Hmm? I am, why?” Eli then looked down at her with an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“Ahh, I was just wondering how are you surviving since you are far away from your family. Well, you once told me about your parents and little sister.”

The blonde hummed and heaved a small sigh before answering:

“I just distract myself by allowing myself to think that this is for my future. I had to work a part-time job just to pass by despite my allowances enough to last every month.”

“Really, now? You are really independent, Elici, I like that about you.”

“Ahh, really? Thanks.” Eli rubbed the back of her neck, “What about you?”

“Hmm, ever since I graduated high school, I went off on my own just like you. Although, I took a scholarship to pay my tuition and do part-time jobs as well. In all actuality, this is one of my day-offs.

“Really? Where do you work?”

“Just in the café.” Nozomi giggled, “What about you?”

“Studio.” The blonde answered.

“A studio? You mean the music studio?”

“Uh-huh. I love it whenever bands would stop by to practice and their music is actually something that I enjoy during work.” Eli smiled.

“Now, I want to visit the studio.” Nozomi chuckled.

“And I want to visit the café.” The other answered.

“Jeez! You always know how to squeeze in those sweet lines!” Nozomi laughed.

“Am I annoying you, though?” Eli couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Annoying is a strong word.”

“I thought so, too.”

Upon feeling slight fatigue, Nozomi gently gripped on Eli’s sleeve, making the latter hum,

“Are you okay?”

“I’m tired..” Nozomi was straightforward about how she feels when romantic feelings weren’t involved.

“Alright, let’s stop by somewhere and get some rest.” Eli began to look around and found a bench nearby, leading the two of them towards it. Allowing Nozomi to sit first, she sat beside her,

“Do you want a drink perhaps?” Eli asked.

“Hmm, you don’t have to. I just need to rest my feet for a minute.” Nozomi giggled.

“Alright, do you want me to give it a massage?”

Nozomi blushed, “Are you serious about it?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”

“We are in public.”

“Who cares?” Eli smiled and went to kneel in front of the purple-haired and gently held up her foot, which she began to remove the sandal and softly yet firmly rub her hands around the soles of Nozomi’s feet.

The purple-haired couldn’t help but swallow her own saliva as her blush darkened, “Sheesh, you are too bold for your own good, have you been in a date?”

“No, this is my first time.” Eli chuckled as she kept massaging Nozomi’s foot.

“Well, you legitimately act like you had been into numerous of them.” The purple-haired frowned.

Eli just gave her a soft chuckle, “You could say that I asked a lot of people on how this dating works. I honestly had no idea on what to do but they told me that I should take care of my date like how I take care of you now. All they had ever told me was to keep you feel loved and happy.”

 _They actually did a good job on that one._ Nozomi thought, seeming to know who Eli was referring to.

Yuri and Umi, who just got back from where they went, happened to pass by and saw them when they were checking on clothes. The duo blinked and exchanged glances before smiling at each other then looking back at the other two.

“I guess, their date is getting so well.” Yuri said.

“You’re right. It seems _they_ did their part right.” Umi chuckled.

“Though, let’s just ask them tomorrow. I am sure they will be a blushing mess.” Yuri added.

“I don’t know about Eli but to Nozomi? I am a hundred percent certain.” Umi replied.

“Alright then. By the way, are you hungry? I know a good place to eat.” Yuri suddenly changed the topic, earning another soft chuckle from the blue-haired woman.

“Lead the way, my beloved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heey guyssss sorry if the chapter is short! I had to do a lot of writing today and my fingers are already shaking hfkdjsfkjdskl Hope you guys liked it! <3


	9. Chapter 8 - Sweetened (Part 4)

Nozomi and Eli finally went to the arcadex, which is located within the top floor of the mall. At first, Eli wondered why Hazeltine would suggest such a place but as soon as they went to try the crane game and Eli successfully pulled out a stuffed toy, Nozomi squealed in delight as she watched beside her.

The blonde blinked as she handed over the toy and the latter woman grabbed it happily like a child receiving a new toy from her parents.

“You sure love that toy already, huh?” Eli couldn’t help but scoff with a playful snicker.

“Of course! It came from you!” Nozomi grinned at her, which made Eli blush brightly.

Her heart took a few palpitating beats at the sudden sugar rush of compliment.

_What the.. What’s happening to me?_ Eli thought as she moved her hand over the back of her head to scratch her hair lightly. Although she was embarrassed, she felt proud that she gets to make this woman happy and how lucky she is that Nozomi isn’t a girl of high maintenance. However, of what was bothering her all this time is how she is currently feeling. She felt like she is on a cloud nine especially when Nozomi would scoot close to her as she tried her best to hide her blush by occasionally looking away.

Eli doesn’t understand. The more she ignores this feeling, the more she gets closer to it without her realizing it. What could she do to get this away? This is keeping her distracted and unable to think.

“Eli? Are you okay?” Nozomi said as she waved a hand in front of the blonde, who snapped back in reality and looked down at her,

“A-Ahh, sorry, you were saying something?”

“Nothing. You just stood there like you just saw a ghost.”

“Ahh.. s-sorry about that.”

Nozomi giggled at Eli’s reaction—how she wants to tease her right now.

“Are you enjoying the view of me?”

“W-What?”

“You know..” Nozomi pulled the toy closer to her chest, making her cleavage look more.. plump.

“Wha—!?” Eli flinched back when she gets the message. _What’s with her?! I have those, too! But not that big!_

“Awww, you’re embarrassed seeing this, Elichi, hmm? I thought you might like it, though.”

“Th-That’s not the problem.”

“Then, what is?” Nozomi slowly scooted closer to the blonde, allowing her to fully see her cleavage, which seems to elevate whatever is inside Eli.

“N-Nothing! Uhh.. are you somehow in the mood to sing? I-I mean we can go to the videoke! I’ll sing you a song!”

“Hmm? Awww Elichi is embarrassed that she is diverting the topic!” Nozomi laughed as she finally stood erectly.

_Teasing Elichi is so fun!~ I should do this more often._

“I-I’m not! I mean, you might get bored right now in here.”

“Not really. I am enjoying my time actually! But if it is your suggestion then, I would love to go to videoke with you!” Nozomi winked.

_This woman.._ Eli cleared her throat, “Then, let’s go..”

The blonde immediately led the way towards the videoke. As they paid and went to their room, Eli stilled nervously as Nozomi was looking through the song book.

_Sheesh.. Nozomi is pressing the right buttons to make me feel this way. What did she do to me? Because of my reaction, she will definitely tease me more after this. No.. I have to be strong. I did say to myself that I will not allow these feelings to distract me. I have to finish studying first and get a stable job before this. But.. how am I even going to do that, when Nozomi kept rushing in?_ Eli’s mind kept piling up ways to somehow ease up what was going on between them but to no avail. At the end of these streams of thoughts, there’s the image of Nozomi and her dating once again like this but with the additional of engagement rings wrapped around their ring fingers.

The blonde’s eyes widened and her face reddened at the thought, shaking her head in the process. Just thinking about it is making her feel like her heart is going to burst. She has to stop this and just think about it at home.

_No! You said that you won’t allow anyone distract you! This is for your future, Eli!_ She scolded herself.

Nozomi finally went to press the keys to get the song running and grabbed the mic, sitting back down beside Eli. She sooner opened her mouth to sing.

The blonde blinked when she gets to hear that angelic voice for the first time and slowly raised her head up to somehow focus on the song that the purple-haired was singing:

Kimi no Egao by Oku Hanako

Eli sat there, stunned with her eyes stayed widened with her jaw dropped in the process.

Something magical has happened that became a strong tornado swirling inside Eli’s heart. The voice, the lyrics, the woman beside her singing it—they are crashing down inside her, trampling every outer walls she has built to protect herself from such an emotion. As much as she wants to ignore such a tornado, she couldn’t. The next she knew that happened in her mind is that she felt like she reached heaven.

She could see herself standing in the middle of nowhere, with the clouds serving as the ground and with white feathers falling from above, making a mess everywhere around her. Her attire changed into a white tux, which is common to what men wear in weddings. She could see herself looking around, searching for someone and so she stepped forward, only to find Nozomi, sitting on a black bench, playing a black, grand piano in front of her as she sang the same song. That’s not the only thing she noticed but she could see Nozomi wearing a white wedding dress, which perfectly fit her well-endowed body.

Eli could see Nozomi’s bare shoulders with the white veil still attached to her head. She could notice that purple hair braided and was placed to one side. The cold wind caressed the two of them and not only that, but there is a large group of feathers surrounding Nozomi in a form of a tornado but instead of swirling around violently, it was gentle.

Eli blinked as she watched through the gaps of these feathers, amazed at how Nozomi presented herself.

Back to reality, the blonde knew from there that there was something about Nozomi that can make her fall from her high ground. That, alone, terrifies her.

Few hours later…

Nozomi was humming the song as she walked through the night streets with the still stunned Eli beside her. She totally enjoyed the date today and didn’t notice the blonde’s astonishment. As they finally arrived to her apartment, she turned to Eli with a warm smile,

“I enjoyed this day with you. I hope there will be next time! You know I’d gladly accept your invite.” Nozomi winked.

Eli snapped out of it and nodded, “A-Ahh, right right.”

“Are you okay? You looked really pale ever since we went to the videoke!” The purple-haired laughed.

_This is your doing actually.._ Eli wanted to say that but she couldn’t and just replied with, “Don’t worry about me. I was just amazed of your voice.”

“Really? I don’t have that beautiful of a voice.” Nozomi hummed, “But if it is coming from you then alright, thank you! So.. See you tomorrow?”

“Sure.” Eli smiled softly at the woman, who turned her smile into a grin.

Nozomi sooner scooted closer to the blonde and leaned up to give her a kiss on the cheek, “Thank you for bringing me home.”

The blonde froze in spot at the kiss and ruffled her own hair in embarrassment, but she immediately replied, “You’re welcome. See you tomorrow.”

Nozomi winked and then turned her heels to get to the door, opening it and entering inside.

Eli sooner walked away to go home as well but with the stampeding thoughts compiling in her mind.

She is confused, she doesn’t understand any of this at all.

The blonde heaved a long sigh,

“How did this happen..?” She muttered under her breath as she walked through the darkness of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heeey guys! New chapter is up! Hope you guys liked it! Give it a vote and a comment! They are deeply appreciated! AAAAAAAAA I love this chapter omfggggggg fhkdshfkjds


	10. Chapter 9 - Bewildered

“Hoooh? Really? You gave her a good night kiss last night?” Hazeltine teased with Nico smirking beside her,

“Our little girl is all grown-up, Hazeltine. Her lips finally did the deed.”

“I-It was just on the cheek!” Nozomi said as she flailed her arms on her chest level as she stared at the two of them. Umi, on the other hand, would sigh as she reads a book,

“Me and Yuri saw them yesterday and they were indeed getting along.” Umi said.

“Wait, weren’t you and Yuri on the Disneyland?” Nico raised an eyebrow at the blue-haired,

“We were about to head there when I needed a pair of extra clothes for the trip.”

“Why in the world would you need a pair of extra clothes?” Nico asked.

Umi went silent and blushed profusely that made her look away, “I-It’s nothing.”

Silence finally ruled over the four of them until they finally realized what Umi meant.

“EHHHH?!?!?!?” Hazeltine and Nico shouted and scooted closer to the said woman,

“Are you serious!? How?!” Hazeltine started questioning.

“She popped your cherry, already!? How?! Did she make the first move!? Or did you?!” Nico followed.

“Why did the topic went from Nozomi’s date to this?!” Umi retorted as she moved back from them to gain a few distances but that didn’t stop the two to scoot closer,

“Did she wear a condom!?” Hazeltine asked.

“I-I think that’s too personal already!? But yes, she wore a condom!”

“How was the experience?!” Nico followed.

“Nico!!” Umi glared at the raven-haired.

Nozomi just chuckled as she watches them with a soft smile on her face—at the very least, she could breathe for a moment.

Meanwhile…

“No, seriously, Yuri, don’t shit with me.” Cobalt said after hearing Yuri’s story, who nodded.

“We did it.” Yuri repeated.

“Oh shit, you just became a man after years of being a virgin.”

“But I’m a woman.”

“With a dick.”

Eli chuckled, “I guess you two are that comfortable with each other.”

“Indeed, we are. What about you, Eli? I saw you and Umi yesterday at the mall when we were shopping for clothes.” The black-haired turned to Eli, who grinned.

“It was okay! Nozomi was deeply entertained and I took her home then—” But the blonde halted when she remembered that kiss.

“Then?” Maki raised an eyebrow.

“Did you two do it as well?” Yuri asked.

“N-NO! I mean she kissed me in the cheek!” Eli retorted defensively as she rose her hands up in her chest level.

“Hoooh, so Nozomi is really liking you more day by day.” Cobalt hummed.

“Really? I don’t think that was the case since it was just a friendly Valentine’s Date.”

“Friendly? I don’t see any friendly in that kissing part.” Yuri blinked.

“W-Well.. that..” Eli chuckled nervously. She doesn’t know what to answer to this.

“Why don’t you court her?” Cobalt asked.

“C-Court? I know nothing about it and besides, I am busy with studies. I don’t want to get distracted.” Eli chuckled.

“Not really, no. In fact, you will feel more motivated to do things.”

“What if you two fought over something trivial? That will affect the performance at school, right?”

“Indeed but you both will be able to solve it within the day or two.”

Eli frowned, “I am still not convinced.”

“It’s not bad to try, Eli.” Maki smiled.

“Maki..” The blonde looked over at the redhead.

“Just try, you will lose nothing. Besides, you like her, too, right?” Yuri raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

“I-I.. Wait.. how did you know?”

“I saw that look in your eyes.” The woman smiled.

Eli froze and gulped, these people are scary.

“W-Well.. I don’t know.. I think courtship isn’t something to play around with. It is a serious matter.”

“Well, you don’t need to court her right away. You have to make sure of your feelings first! You have to know what you really feel about her! Once you have confirmed it then make a decision and take a risk!” Cobalt replied.

“Hmm.. you’re right..” Eli took a deep breath, “I’ll try but not now.”

“That’s the spirit, tiger!!” Cobalt grinned and Yuri and Maki high fived.

Few hours later and Nozomi went to the convenience store to shop for dinner while her peers had already gone home.

Although, there were a few male college students, standing outside with lit up cigarettes, all huddled together in one side of the shop. No one even bothered to pester them or send them away due to the malevolent aura around them. Some women would meekly avoid them but that didn’t keep them safe from being catcalled by them, accompanied by whistles.

Nozomi found them a little scary since she has seen them around the campus’ abandoned places although she was glad enough that she doesn’t pass through their hangouts. Now she wonders what she will ever do once she has checked out at the cashier. She wants to go with another person at least and be on her way but there were almost no people around at this time.

Add the fact that she had to go home real quick to finish her assignments. With the skies going dark, she sure felt that chill running up and down her spine as anxiety began to rule over her being.

She doesn’t know what to do.

Eli sooner walked into the store a few more moments later but for some reason, she wasn’t being catcalled by those thugs—it seems they could feel that dominating energy around her that made them want to stay quiet and ignore her.

Nozomi snapped her head towards the entrance and her eyes glimmered at the sight of the blonde as if a huge weight was lifted off of her shoulders. She quickly went towards the woman and greeted her, “Elichi! I didn’t expect you to be here!”

“Nozomi!” Eli’s eyes lit up and smiled, “Same thought! Out for a bit of a grocery shop? IS there anything I could help?”

“No need actually! I was just about to check out, but since you are around, maybe we can go home together!”

“Sure thing!” The blonde chuckled, “You have to wait for me, though. I have to buy a lot today.”

“Of course, Elichi!” Nozomi grinned. She finally felt safe and sound around her.

Eli, on the other hand, just felt relieved that Nozomi is still in the convenience store as they ventured around the aisles. She wasn’t actually planning to buy a ton today and she intentionally went to this store upon receiving a text message from Hazeltine regarding to Nozomi’s whereabouts—it sounded creepy but Eli was glad that they have a genius tech on their side.

Soon enough, the thugs decided to clear out the store and left their cigarettes behind, which the blonde was relieved and decided to check out on the cashier with Nozomi.

Once they left the store, Nozomi scooted closer to the blonde to give herself a more feel of the other’s presence, which seems to have embraced her.

“Say.. Nozomi.. Can I ask a favor?” Eli called out and the purple-haired looked up at her with curiosity,

“Hmm?”

“Whenever you have to go somewhere, can I join you? I don’t know.. I mean.. I just.. want to make sure that you are doing okay and that.. maybe you need any help.”

Nozomi blinked and giggled, “That shouldn’t even be called a favor.”

“S-So… is that a yes?”

“Well, if it eases your nerves. Knowing you, you will be stubborn if I decline, right?”

Eli smiled, “Right.”

Nozomi then rested her head on Eli’s shoulder, “Let me stay like this in return then!”

The other blushed profusely, “O-Of course!”

_And thank you.._ Nozomi said at the back of her mind as they walked down the street while the sun has completely set down the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyyy famsss!! New chapter up! Sorry if I didn't get to update last week! I was busyyy ><


	11. Chapter 10 - Struck

In the old and empty college buildings that have large signs of "Under Construction" outside, lies the group of five males, who had hung out in front of the convenience store earlier. Three of them were smoking cigarettes while two of them were drinking bottles of beer. They looked too menacing to the point that not even a teacher would dare to scold them off. They looked like they can actually beat such an official and based on their unbuttoned white polo shirts with their different-colored shirts, anyone could tell they aren't people to mess with.

One of them, who has red hair in mohawk hairstyle then blew the smoke out before speaking, "Man, I'm bored.. I want to do something." 

"What do you suggest, man? Catcalling girls don't even fulfill shit. If we tried catching them out, they'd most likely call a police on us." Another one with a black bonnet replied. 

"Oh shut up, the police loves us. They would let us go within the day because we're minors." 

"You're right about that. So what do you think we should do?" 

"Guess it is time to actually _do it._ " The first male said and happened to see Nozomi, walking down the hallways. Her back was facing them so she doesn't notice his stares. 

The male whistled, "Check that chick out. She has that nice bod." 

The rest looked over as well and smirked, 

"Holy hell, you're right. You think she'll have a go with us?" The third one with an afro asked. 

"Of course not, you're ugly as hell." The fourth one, with a clean cut, said. 

"Ooooh, that hurt." The fifth one, with a caesar cut, replied. 

"Shut up!" The third one retorted. 

"But then, why don't we do a little bit of a planning, she's really worth it you know." 

"Heh, sure thing." The second one said with a grin as all of them kept watching Nozomi. 

Meanwhile.. Nozomi felt the stares and that caused the chills to run up and down her spine as she took a right turn to get to her classes, 

_I usually don't feel nervous at all but this one's different.._ Nozomi thought as she firmly held on the strap of her handbag. 

_Elichi.._

The purple-haired picked up her steps with immense beads of sweats running down her face. She's terrified of that feeling. She needs Eli to calm her down. She has to find her. 

Not before long when she finally bumped against the said blonde that made the both of them to flinch back in surprise. 

"Nozomi!" Eli blinked, "What are you--" 

The purple-haired immediately threw her arms around Eli's neck and tightly held her close without saying a word. 

The blonde yelped a bit at the tightness that she had to close an eye, "N-Nozomi, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing, Elichi!" Nozomi had the guts to pretend. 

"That doesn't look like it's nothing! Tell me, Nozomi!" Eli grunted at the hold, which the latter immediately loosened, giving her air to breathe.

"I-It's really nothing. I just missed you!" Nozomi grinned as she retreated to look at her. 

"You don't look okay to me. Tell me. Let me at least help you with that, okay? Come on, you are talking to a future police officer. Be honest." The blonde replied. 

"Well.." Nozomi frowned, "I was walking down the halls when I suddenly felt like I was being watched. It made me feel unsafe." 

Eli hummed, "I see.. which part?" 

"Well, just the hall I just came from." 

The blonde narrowed her eyes, "Alright.. from now on, I will strictly accompany you and guard you." 

"E-Ehh? We have different schedules of classes." 

"I can always ask Hazeltine to keep an eye on you." The blonde winked, "Now don't worry, come on. Let's take you to wherever you want to go." 

Nozomi blushed at this and nodded, “Alright..”

_Elichi.._ She couldn’t help but smile and just like that, she felt safe once again.

“Come on.” Eli then reached for the purple-haired’s hand and the latter nodded once again before she walked alongside the blonde.

_I don’t know why but she makes me feel safe every time she is around. And every time she holds my hands like this just like that time when we had our Valentine’s Date, I could feel my heart beat like it wants to pop out of my chest. Elichi.. you are one dense woman. How in the world could you have made me feel this way?_

Although Nozomi still doesn’t understand what this is, she indulged herself in Eli’s presence as they walked through the corridors of the school building.

_Oh well… As long as she is by my side._ Nozomi thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyyy guys!! Hope you liked the new chapterrr!! Last chapter is coming next week! I know it is short and it will give dissatisfaction towards ya'll! But FST is a short story uwu


	12. Chapter 11 - Rescued

For a few days of guarding Nozomi here and there, Eli became more anxious about her feelings. She doesn't know what it is just yet—no, more like, the answer is in the tip of her tongue but she couldn't figure it out. She has been staring at Nozomi whenever they are together, they would eat lunch together, they would go on dates, they would even sleep over each other's houses. Every single day, Eli finds herself getting drawn closer to Nozomi as she slowly breaks down every wall she has built up for all those years when she wasn't dating. The blonde wants to avoid the other but it feels painful whenever she plans to do so. She couldn't help it. She wants to stay close to her ambitions yet that woman brought her down and swept her off of her feet.

That vision she had when she and Nozomi were at the videoke back in their Valentine's Date--it was the vision she had never expected to encounter. Ever since then, she would stay up late, thinking about her. There was never a day when she wouldn't.

Few days later, Eli received a call from Yuri while she was studying on her bed. She picked up her phone and settled it close to her ear, "Hello?"

"Eli, you have to come into my condo. There's something we want you to see and know."

The blonde raised an eyebrow; is this about those stalkers, which Nozomi was being wary of? Right after she had took Nozomi home that day, she immediately consulted Hazeltine and Yuri regarding this, turns out that they will finally do something big about it.

"Is this about those people?"

"Indeed. But there's a risk. We have to lure them in."

"How?"

"Using Nozomi."

Eli's eyes widened and froze upon hearing it. That made her heart skip a beat and her mind went blank simultaneously, she replied, "Why?"

"She knows. She is willing. Don't worry, nothing will happen to her because she will go to you. We had gathered enough evidences to put them into jail for quite some time."

"Really now? Spill."

"The security cameras. They captured them stalking Nozomi everywhere she goes whenever you weren't with her. Now, we just need to set up a trap and reel them in. Be sure to be a great actress on this one for Nozomi will, too."

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle, she finds it amusing that her friends were playing the actual secret agents like the ones they would usually see in movies.

"Alright. When are we going to catch the fishes?"

"Tomorrow. Please don't show yourself today. Nozomi is also at home right now."

Glad that the university is on a holiday today and tomorrow is the weekend.

"Noted. Keep an eye on Nozomi for me."

"Hazeltine is working on it. She's staying with her for today."

"Good."

Eli then hung up and looked at her phone before she stared at it for quite a few moments.

The next day, as Nozomi walked down the street of an almost empty part of the city, the males, who had been stalking her, came to follow her around. Although at first, Nozomi finds this creepy and uncomfortable especially if there are five of them and she doesn't have any means of fighting them all back, but now, she feels calm and level-headed.

As she took a turn towards the alleyway, the men grinned and took this chance to surround her.

Nozomi had to stop her steps when the high wall trapped her in and looked up at it.

"Did you somehow get yourself lost, darling?" One of the males asked with a smirk.

"Ooh, damn, that sucks, you must be new around here. Why not come with us and we will get you to wherever you wanna go!" Another one said.

Nozomi sighed. _Finally here._ She thought as she turned around with a few fast blinks, "Ahh, it seems I picked the wrong alleyway to pass into. Are you people the same as well?"

"Oh! Oh, yep! We sure got lost too but we don't mind taking you to your destination or something! I mean, you are lonely out here, someone's gonna come and get you if you aren't careful!"

"Come on, girl, come with us! We will keep you safe!" A male sooner approached her and gently grabbed her hand, which Nozomi suddenly retreated it,

"Ahaha, I am not fond of hand holdings." The purple-haired chuckled nervously.

"Now." Yuri instructed Eli as they watched from across the street.

The blonde nodded as she and Yuri walked towards the scene, doing whatever they can to conceal their presence for now.

"Oh really? Then how about this one holding?" Another male went to grab her wrist tightly enough for Nozomi to flinch and glare at the other men at present.

"Oh? It seems I am not safe with you people." Nozomi smiled.

"And you are smiling like nothing is wrong! So definitely, there isn't something wrong! I guess you are having fun with us right now?" He said.

"Not really, Besides, my girlfriend will be here and she is a police officer. I don't think you want to be in jail, right?" The purple-haired smiled.

"Haah? Us? In jail? They can't put minors in jail nowadays." The fifth male grinned.

"I should correct you, minors CAN be in jail nowadays, especially if your crimes are as worst as this." Eli suddenly sprung up in between two men that caused them to freeze and by the time they turned around to look at her, the blonde already grabbed both of their heads and slammed it against each other.

"Told you, she's a police officer." Nozomi smirked at Eli.

"What the..." The third male snapped his head towards her but Yuri suddenly threw a hard punch on his cheek, breaking his cheekbone in the process and sending him back flying against a wall. Upon his head making impact with the hard surface, he yelped and immediately lost his consciousness.

"Son of a bi—" But the fourth male halted midway when Eli charged in gave him a knee attack, hitting his gut that caused him to vomit his own saliva before he fell down and formed himself into a fetus position as he clutched his gut tightly.

The male, who was holding Nozomi's wrist, shook as he let go and took a few steps back until his back hit the wall, trembling down to the bone as he stared at the two females in front of him.

The purple-haired quickly ran over behind Eli and hugged her, "Guess my prince charming is patient enough to settle the plan smoothly?"

"Wait what? So th-this was all—" The male's eyes widened when Yuri smiled,

"Indeed, you five were set up so we could catch you. There were reports regarding your little mischiefs around the campus and a whole lot of students were complaining about it. Reports such as catcalling the ladies and bullying the gentlemen are one of those heavy crimes in university terms. Not to mention, I had already told this to dad last night so he should be here any minute."

"Y-You.. I remember you.. You're Imperial?!"

"That's right."

Two police cars sooner came by and halted in front of the alleyway; a tall, black-haired male walked out of one of the cars and approached them.

Judging from his resemblances with Yuri, he must be her father.

"Are these the boys you were talking about, Yuri?" He asked.

"Yes, dad."

"Guess Hazeltine is a perfect fit for the IT team after graduation." The father sooner went and grabbed two unconscious males with ease as he went back to the car and brought them into the backseat. Another police officer, which is a woman, went to help him get the rest.

"Come on, tough guy." The woman gently smacked on the terrified male's head before pushing him towards the second car, handcuffed.

Yuri's phone sooner rang and she went to pick it up but as soon as she pressed it on her ear, Umi's furious voice boomed through the phone, that made her quickly pull the device away and settling it back again, "C-Calm down, I just finished over here. Y-Yeah, I will go there right away. Dad's here as well. W-What?! You're with mom!? R-Right! I'm coming!" She hung up and went to face her father,

"Dad, I—"

"Just go, they were waiting for you since morning. Now, I did not teach you to let women wait for long. Hurry up." The father replied and Yuri nodded before nodding at Eli and Nozomi as well,

"I'll get going." She said as she ran off with the said duo, waving at her.

"Hahah! Must be nice to have a grocery carrier at times whenever you need to buy a lot." Nozomi laughed heartily as Eli just smiled down at her with a nod,

"Yeah.."

"Why don't we go and have a little date, hm?" Nozomi winked.

Eli blushed and rolled her eyes, "Sheesh, Nozomi, you had been teasing me ever since we met to the point that you are making me fall in love with you."

"Of course I d—" Nozomi halted upon realizing what the other just said that made her look up at her with widened eyes, "Say what?"

"I'm in love with you, Nozomi. I had been trying to stop it all off but the more I ignore it, the stronger it gets." Eli scooted her face closer to the other with her narrowed eyes and her smile dropped,

"I had told you multiple times that I don't want that feeling to interrupt me with my ambitions in life but you came in right into my doorstep and just banged out the door, leaving me shocked and no choice but to answer you. That's when I realized that I couldn't hide from you so why not just give in and see what it will give us."

"W-Wait, Elichi.. So, does that mean that—"

Eli smiled and locked her lips in with Nozomi's, her eyes closing. It was brief but enough so she retreated and opened her eyes,

"So.. forever starts today?" The blonde asked with a grin—her eyes are glimmering in anticipation and longing.

Nozomi stood there and blinked upon snapping back into reality. Did she just hear it right? Eli was asking her to be her girlfriend?

She was scared that this woman would reject her it's why she never had the courage to tell her. But to think this incident allowed the other to do so.

She smiled warmly at this. Who cares? She had also loved this blonde ever since she first saw her. They may not know what the future brings but Eli was confident about the forever part.

She chuckled and her cheeks formed a visible blush before answering,

"Yeah.. Forever starts today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aannnnddd last chapter is here! Does it looked too rushed fams? So sorryyy about that ;-; I was practising some short stories and I still need to learn a lot about this klfjdslkfjsd but I hope you guys liked it still! <3 As I have said before, I will take a break from writing fanfictions for now and will focus on my original novel as well as my writing commissions! Hope you guys understand!


End file.
